


My little duckling.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey!Just a hurt/comfort Quackity x Jschlatt fic!You are free to vent/say anything in the comments, I will try to reply! :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	My little duckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to love yourselves <3

Prompt: Schlatt and Quackity have a fight, some time later Schlatt goes to apologize and they cuddle and fall asleep.

Short one-shot pog.

\---

“ MAYBE IF YOU WERE FUCKING USEFUL FOR ONCE, THEN I WOULDN’T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS! “ Another fight has started, the topic this time was Schlatt’s alcoholic behaviour. Quackity tries to stop it but that never works, does it? It's becoming aggravating, seeing how much the ram was starting to ruin himself.

It may not have hurt Schlatt, but it hurts Quackity.

Severely.

" I'M SORRY, OKAY!? I JUST WANT THE BEST FOR YOU, BUT YOU KEEP DRINKING YOURSELF INTO OBLIVION! " This was always how fights went, it's always about Schlatt, it's about his problems. This barely fazes Quackity now, surprisingly. Maybe it was the fact these fights were common, but they weren't so bad. All that Alexis could do is listen and not fight back. If he did, God knows what could happen.

" WHY DO YOU FUCKING WORRY ABOUT ME?! TELL ME WHY! " JSchlatt didn't understand why, surprisingly. Oh well, he'll know soon. Alexis didn't fight, yell, to do anything hostile. Quackity just stood there, his face becoming stained with salty tears that came and went quickly, with new ones appearing after them.

" Because I fucking love you, but you don't understand, do you? " He cracked a sad smile as the door outside opened, the duck hybrid left so suddenly, the door closing slowly.

And my God did Schlatt feel guilty.

He regret everything.

The day went by slowly, Quackity disappeared and Schlatt over-worked himself once again. Despite being lovers, they weren't too close due to these fights. The situation saddened both of the sides. Even Tommy felt bad when he witnessed the ordeals. God, everything is such a mess.

With midnight coming, Schlatt neatly set the work papers to the side, each one for a different purpose. Some for employment, some for complaints, but he could care less. Finally arriving at the house, the atmosphere felt horrible, upset mixed with despair and hatred.

Schlatt was sure these were the feelings Quackity felt.

Going into the changing room, Schlatt undressed from his everyday suit into a comfortable t-shirt, paired with black cotton pants. The whole night outfit gig that he only picked up recently was really relaxing, and actually helped him sleep better.

Quietly heading to the bedroom, he noticed Alexis was already there, still and unmoving. Was he scared? No one knew, honestly. The president climbed onto the king-sized bed, spooning his smaller vice-president gently.

" You might not be awake, but I want to tell you I'm so fucking sorry and I love you more than anything in this world. " He whispered. The words were genuine, they felt right. 

Schlatt continued spooning the man, giving him light kisses on the neck to show more affection.

" I love you too, you dork. " Quackity whispered back as he smiled faintly, embracing the soft kisses and the comforting hug. Although the daytime was shit, the night was amazing. Alexis loved Schlatt, and he can see Schlatt loves him too. Maybe he can help Schlatt stop drinking, that will improve their relationship, after all.

As the time went by, the two lovers were fast asleep. One spooning the other one, with the other one embracing the touch. And that night was the night Schlatt would start working on his drinking problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad things eventually become better!


End file.
